We'll Smile Tomorrow!
is the opening theme song for the Pretty Cure Super Stars! film, sung by Kitagawa Rie. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Hana hirake!! Furawāndafuru! Kimi mo anata mo min'na Ashita wa (GO! GO!) egao ni nāre! (Hitori hitori kagayake) Moshi kimi ga kizutsuite senaka wo mukete mo Hitoribotchi ni zettai shinai kara Shinjitai kotaetai yakusoku ga aru yo Yorokonde warau kimi wo mitai (nakayoku natte) Hagu suru kono te to (gyūtto ne) Kirakiraru agetai (bonapeti) Kokoro hogusu hiketsu wa Purikyua no (Purikyua no) (Kyuappu・RaPaPa) mahō (make a magic) (Invitation) Hana hirake!! (All for one) Furawāndafuru! (Wonderful) Haru wa tokimekirameku fuyu wo norikoete (norikoete) Genki ēru! (3・2・1) Furawāndafuru! (Wonderful) Dakara yubikiri kenman Ashita wo (zettai!) akiramenaide |-|Kanji= 花開け！！フラワーンダフル！ キミもあなたもみんな あしたは（GO！GO！）笑顔になぁれ！ （ひとりひとり　かがやけ） もしキミが傷ついて　背中を向けても 独りぼっちに絶対しないから 信じたい　応えたい　約束があるよ 喜んで笑う　キミを見たい（なかよくなって） ハグするこの手と（ギューっとね） キラキラルあげたい（ボナペティ） 心ほぐす秘訣はプリキュアの（プリキュアの） （キュアップ・ラパパ）魔法（make a magic） （Invitation） 花開け！！（All for one）フラワーンダフル！（Wonderful） 春はトキメキラメく　冬を乗り越えて（乗り越えて） 元気エール！（３・２・１）フラワーンダフル！（Wonderful） だから指きり拳万 未来を（ゼッタイ！）諦めないで |-| English= Open up flowers!! Flower wonderful! You and everyone else Will be smiling (GO! GO!) when tomorrow comes! (Each and everyone of you will shine) If you were to turn away from me while you're hurt I would never ever leave you alone I want to believe that I can respond to those promises As all I want to see is your smile (and be good friends) Holding each other in our arms (tightly does it) I give you some sparkling energy (bon appetit) The secret to being able to relax is by using Pretty Cure's (Pretty Cure's) (Cure Up・RaPaPa) magic (make a magic) (Invitation) Open up flowers!! (All For One) Flower wonderful! (Wonderful) Spring is shining through what is left of winter (what's left of it) With a happy yell! (3・2・1) Flower wonderful! (Wonderful) Let's promise to never Give up (swear upon it!) on our future! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Hana hirake!! Furawāndafuru! Kimi mo anata mo min'na ashita wa egao ni nāre! (GO! GO!) (Hitori hitori kagayake) Moshi kimi ga kizutsuite senaka wo mukete mo Hitoribotchi ni zettai shinai kara Shinjitai kotaetai yakusoku ga aru yo Yorokonde warau kimi wo mitai (nakayoku natte) Hagu suru kono te to (gyūtto ne) Kirakiraru agetai (bonapeti) Kokoro hogusu hiketsu wa Purikyua no (Purikyua no) (Kyuappu・RaPaPa) mahō (make a magic) (Invitation) Hana hirake!! (All for one) Furawāndafuru! (Wonderful) Haru wa tokimekirameku fuyu wo norikoete (norikoete) Genki ēru! (3・2・1) Furawāndafuru! (Wonderful) Dakara yubikiri kenman (zettai!) Ashita wo akiramenaide (Hitori hitori habatake) Mamoritai mono ga aru sore wa nan desu ka? Itsumo kokoro ni toikakete iru no Sasaerare tasukerare koko made kita kara Nando demo iu yo "ganbare watashi" (genki ni natte) Ima to ashita tte kanōsei darake yo Don'na hana ga saku ka wa watashitachi (Purikyua wa) Shidai (will be lovely) (Relaxaition) Yume hirake! (One for all) Kibō burabō (burabō) Kaze ga tokimekirameki senaka oshi ni kuru (oshi ni kuru) Genki ēru! (1・2・3) Kibō burabō (burabō) Dakara yubiori kazoe negai wo (zettai!) sodatete ikou (Purikyua Sūpā Sutāzu Sūpā Sutāzu) (Hana wa saku yo Sun Sun Sun) (Naseba naru yo run run run) (We hope "everything goes well") Hana wa chiri nagara kaze ni tane wo takushi Inochi wo tsunaide meguri megutte iru Itsuka aeru sono hi wo shinjite iru (Purikyua wa) zutto (Never Give Up!) (Celebration) Genki ēru! (1・2・3) Kibō burabō (burabō) Mune ga kyunkyun shichau sore ga mejirushi yo (mejirushi yo) Hana hirake! (3・2・1) Furawāndafuru! (Wonderful) Kimi mo anata mo min'na Ashita mo (zettai!) egao ni nāre Rarara Purikyua Super Stars✩ |-|Kanji= 花開け！！フラワーンダフル！ キミもあなたもみんな　あしたは笑顔になぁれ！（GO！GO！） （ひとりひとり　かがやけ） もしキミが傷ついて　背中を向けても 独りぼっちに絶対しないから 信じたい　応えたい　約束があるよ 喜んで笑う　キミを見たい（なかよくなって） ハグするこの手と（ギューっとね） キラキラルあげたい（ボナペティ） 心ほぐす秘訣はプリキュアの（プリキュアの） （キュアップ・ラパパ）魔法（make a magic） （Invitation） 花開け！！（All for one）フラワーンダフル！（Wonderful） 春はトキメキラメく　冬を乗り越えて（乗り越えて） 元気エール！（３・２・１）フラワーンダフル！（Wonderful） だから指きり拳万（ゼッタイ！） 未来を諦めないで （ひとりひとり　はばたけ） 守りたいものがある　それは何ですか？ いつも心に問いかけているの 支えられ　助けられ　ここまで来たから 何度でも言うよ「頑張れわたし」（元気になって） 今と明日って　可能性だらけよ どんな花が咲くかは私たち（プリキュアは） 次第（will be lovely） （Relaxaition） 夢開け！（One for all）希望ブラボー（ブラボー） 風がトキメキラメキ　背中押しに来る（押しに来る） 元気エール！（１・２・３）希望ブラボー（ブラボー） だから指折り数え　願いを（ゼッタイ！）育てて行こう （プリキュアスーパースターズ スーパースターズ） （ハナは咲くよ Sun Sun Sun） （ナセば成るよ ルン　ルン　ルン） （We hope "everything goes well"） 花は散りながら　風に種を託し 生命を繋いで　巡り巡っている いつか逢えるその日を信じている （プリキュアは）ずっと（Never Give Up！） （Celebration） 元気エール！（１・２・３）希望ブラボー（ブラボー） 胸がキュンキュンしちゃうそれが目印よ（目印よ） 花開け！（３・２・１）フラワーンダフル！（Wonderful） キミもあなたもみんな あしたも（ゼッタイ！）笑顔になぁれ ラララプリキュア Super Stars✩ |-| English= Open up flowers!! Flower wonderful! You and everyone else Will be smiling when tomorrow comes! (GO! GO!) (Each and everyone of you will shine) If you were to turn away from me while you're hurt I would never ever leave you alone I want to believe that I can respond to those promises As all I want to see is your smile (and be good friends) Holding each other in our arms (tightly does it) I give you some sparkling energy (bon appetit) The secret to being able to relax is by using Pretty Cure's (Pretty Cure's) (Cure Up・RaPaPa) magic (make a magic) (Invitation) Open up flowers!! (All For One) Flower wonderful! (Wonderful) Spring is shining through what is left of winter (what's left of it) With a happy yell! (3・2・1) Flower wonderful! (Wonderful) Let's promise to never (ever!) Give up on our future! (Each and everyone of you, flap those wings) What is the treasure that I wish to protect? Well that is something I always ask myself After coming this far, I guess I'll continue to support and help you Whilst saying "I can do it" again and again (gotta be happy) So many things could happen between now and tomorrow And it all depends on the different kinds of (for Pretty Cure) Flowers that blossom for us (will be lovely) (Relaxaition) Open up dreams! (One For All) Bravo for hope! (Bravo) Even if the exciting wind pushes you down (pushes you down) Give us a happy yell! (1・2・3) Bravo for hope! (Bravo) Let's count the number of wishes that (will always!) allow us to grow (Pretty Cure Super Stars Super Stars) (The flowers blossom under the Sun Sun Sun) (You can become whoever you want to be, lun lun lun) (We hope "everything goes well") The scattered flowers entrust their seeds to the wind Allowing life to continue on with it's natural cycle Someday I really do believe we can meet again (Pretty Cure will) I really do (Never Give Up!) (Celebration) With a happy yell! (1・2・3) Bravo for hope! (Bravo) I guess it's only natural that my heart races for you (only natural) Open up flowers!! (3・2・1) Flower wonderful! (Wonderful) You and everyone else Will (definitely!) be smiling when tomorrow comes! Lalala Pretty Cure Super Stars✩ Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure Super Stars Category:Opening Songs